Rap-A-Lot Records
Rap-A-Lot Records is a Southern hip hop record label, founded in 1987 by James "J Prince" Smith. Primarily due to its most famous act Geto Boys, the label was a major force in putting the South on the hip hop map. Since then, it has maintained its success and focus on gangsta and southern hip hop. Geto Boys was the label's first nationally popular act, while Devin the Dude was, for fifteen years, the label's longest-running act. Roster Current artists *Bun B *Turk Former artists *2 Low *3-2 *5th Ward Boyz *5th Ward Juvenilez *A.B.N. *A-G-2-A-KE *The Almighty RSO *Big Mello *Big Mike *Big Syke *Blac Monks *Bullet Proof *Bushwick Bill *Captain Jack *Choice *Convicts *Criminal Manne *Def IV *Devin the Dude *Dirty *DMG *Do or Die *Dorasel *Facemob *FWC *Ganksta N-I-P *Geto Boys *Ghetto Twiinz *Hi-C *Hurricane Chris *Hussein Fatal *Johnny P *Kinfolk Thugs *Luniz *Mad CJ Mac *Menace Clan *O.G. Style *Odd Squad *Outlawz *Partners-n-Crime *Pimp C *Poppa LQ *Prince Johnny C *Raheem *Royal Flush *Scarface *Seagram *Snypaz *Tela *The Terrorists *Tim Smooth *Too Much Trouble *Trae tha Truth *Trilltown Mafia *Trinity Garden Cartel *UTP *Willie D *Yukmouth Discography *1988: Making Trouble - Ghetto Boys *1988: Nice and Hard - Def IV *1988: Uh Oh - Royal Flush *1988: The Vigilante - Raheem *1989: Controversy - Willie D *1989: Grip It! On That Other Level - Geto Boys *1990: The Big Payback - Choice *1990: The Geto Boys - Geto Boys *1991: Convicts - Convicts *1991: I Know How to Play 'Em! - O.G. Style *1991: Mr. Scarface Is Back - Scarface *1991: Terror Strikes - Always Bizness, Never Personal - The Terrorists *1991: We Can't Be Stopped - Geto Boys *1992: Bone Hard Zaggin - Big Mello *1992: Bringing Hell on Earth - Too Much Trouble *1992: The Dark Roads - Seagram *1992: I'm Goin' Out Lika Soldier - Willie D *1992: The Invincible - Raheem *1992: It's Been a Long Rhyme Coming - Prince Johnny C *1992: Little Big Man - Bushwick Bill *1992: Rap-A-Lot's Underground Masters - Various *1992: The South Park Psycho - Ganksta N-I-P *1992: Stick-n-Moove - Choice *1992: Uncut Dope - Geto Boys *1993: Funky Lil Brotha - 2 Low *1993: Ghetto Dope - 5th Ward Boyz *1993: Player's Choice - Too Much Trouble *1993: Psychic Thoughts - Ganksta N-I-P *1993: Rigormortiz - DMG *1993: Till Death Do Us Part - Geto Boys *1993: The World Is Yours - Scarface *1994: The Diary - Scarface *1994: Don't Blame It on da Music - Trinity Garden Cartel *1994: Fadanuf fa Erybody - Odd Squad *1994: Gangsta Funk - 5th Ward Boyz *1994: Reality Check - Seagram *1994: Secrets of the Hidden Temple - Blac Monks *1994: Somethin' Serious - Big Mike *1994: Straight Up Drivin' Em - Tim Smooth *1994: Wegonefunkwichamind - Big Mello *1995: Deadly Groundz - 5th Ward Juvenilez *1995: Da Hood - Menace Clan *1995: Phantom of the Rapra - Bushwick Bill *1995: Rated G - 5th Ward Boyz *1995: True Game - Mad CJ Mac *1995: Your Entertainment, My Reality - Poppa LQ *1996: 10th Anniversary - Rap-A-Lot Records - Various *1996: Doomsday: Forever RSO - The Almighty RSO *1996: The Other Side of the Law - Facemob *1996: Picture This - Do or Die *1996: Psychotic Genius - Ganksta N-I-P *1996: The Resurrection - Geto Boys *1996: The Wicked Buddah Baby - 3-2 *1997: In That Water - Ghetto Twiinz *1997: Souls on Ice - Seagram *1997: Still Serious - Big Mike *1997: Too Much Weight - Too Much Trouble *1997: The Untouchable - Scarface *1997: Usual Suspects - 5th Ward Boyz *1998: The Dude - Devin *1998: Da Good da Bad & da Ugly - Geto Boys *1998: Headz or Tailz - Do or Die *1998: Mil-Ticket - A-G-2-A-KE *1998: My Homies - Scarface *1998: Interview with a Killa - Ganksta N-I-P *1998: The Next - Johnny P *1998: No Mercy - Blac Monks *1998: No Pain No Gain - Ghetto Twiinz *1998: Now or Never - Tela *1998: Organized Crime - FWC *1998: Thugged Out: The Albulation - Yukmouth *1999: Hard to Hit - Big Mike *1999: P.W.A. The Album... Keep It Poppin' - 5th Ward Boyz *1999: Realest Ni@@as Down South - Various *2000: The Last of a Dying Breed - Scarface *2000: Loved by Few, Hated by Many - Willie D *2000: Victory - Do or Die *2000: The World Ain't Enuff - Tela *2001: Big Syke Daddy - Big Syke *2001: Got It on My Mind - Ghetto Twiinz *2001: Livin' in the Scope - Snypaz *2001: Thug Lord: The New Testament - Yukmouth *2001: Unleash the Beast - Dorasel *2002: Back to the Game - Do or Die *2002: Big Syke - Big Syke *2002: Double Dose - Tela *2002: Fatal - Fatal *2002: Greatest Hits - Geto Boys *2002: Greatest Hits - Scarface *2002: Just Tryin' ta Live - Devin the Dude *2002: Neva Surrenda - The Rap-A-Lot Sessions - Outlawz *2002: Silver & Black - Luniz *2002: Snypaz - Snypaz *2002: United Ghettos of America - Yukmouth *2003: Balls and My Word - Scarface *2003: Black Roulette - DMG *2003: Greatest Hits - Do or Die *2003: Hi-Life Hustle - Hi-C *2003: Love Us or Hate Us - Dirty *2003: Neighborhood Dope Manne - Criminal Manne *2003: Pimpin' Ain't Dead - Do or Die *2004: The Day After Hell Broke Loose - Various *2004: The Foundation - Geto Boys *2004: Greatest Hits - 5th Ward Boyz *2005: Hood Stories - Dirty *2005: Let the Truth Be Told - Z-Ro *2005: The Sweet James Jones Stories - Pimp C *2005: Trill - Bun B *2006: Im Still Livin - Z-Ro *2006: It Goes Without Sayin - Trilltown Mafia *2006: My Homies, Part 2 - Scarface *2006: The Pimpalation (The Pimp Is Free!) - Pimp C *2006: Restless - Trae *2007: The Art of Story Telling - Dirty *2007: Back Like We Left Something - UTP *2007: Life Goes On - Trae *2007: Made - Scarface *2007: Waitin' to Inhale - Devin the Dude *2007: You Hear Me? - Hurricane *2008: The Best of Scarface - Scarface *2008: Best of the Geto Boys - Geto Boys *2008: Emeritus - Scarface *2008: Greatest Hits - Devin the Dude *2008: Greatest Hits - Pimp C *2008: Greatest Hits - Z-Ro *2008: II Trill - Bun B *2009: Cocaine - Z-Ro *2010: The Naked Soul of Sweet Jones - Pimp C *2010: Trill O.G. - Z-Ro *2011: Rap-A-Lot Records 25th Anniversary - The Album - Various *2013: Trill O.G The Epilogue - Bun B *2015: Picture This II - Do or Die Category:Southern hip hop Category:Hip hop record labels Category:Record labels based in Houston, Texas Category:Record labels established in 1987 Category:Article stubs